


Business dinner

by sorciererouge



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Deepthroating, M/M, i cannot write porn for the life of me but I do my best, literally just that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 13:50:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19477192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorciererouge/pseuds/sorciererouge
Summary: Katagawa meets Rhys for a dinner to discuss the merging of Atlas and Maliwan.Things escalate.





	Business dinner

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry

Katagawa licked his chapped lips as he looked at the prize in front of him.

Rhys's dick. All red, dripping and beautiful. With just the right amount of curving and visible veins to make it into a mouth-watering full course dinner.

He wasted no time with pleasantries even though the temptation to thank for the meal was there. Something that was more of a joke than something he'd seriously say.

It was too...cartoony. 

Katagawa gave the wet tip a chaste kiss and with one smooth movement took the entire length in until his nose touched the balls. The surprised moans encouraged him to bop his head a bit. There was nothing to be done about the slight gagging that moving caused and he wasn't one to give up easily if at all. 

Besides Rhys seemed to enjoy the vibrations it caused. 

Rhys pulled out entirely, panting and looking down at Katagawa. The sight of him seemed to make Rhys blush even more. The Maliwan worker grinned and took notice about the thin strand of drool connecting him to Rhys's cock. His real and metal fingers dug deep into the soft flesh of his future company partner's ass and slammed his mouth back into the important business he was dealing with. 

Katagawa's movements became wild, licking and biting however he pleased, making sure that he took it all in and got every single drop of pre-cum into his mouth.

His voice would be absolutely gone but it was worth it. To hear the noises Rhys made, to have him snap his hips erratically without mercy. All Katagawa could do was moan and let out the occasional garbled mess of needy noises.

"I'm going to cum.", Rhys was kind enough to warn him and even pull himself back. One of the many reasons Katagawa liked the man. Not that he needed the warning since he ended up taking Rhys even deeper, pressing his face against him until it was even harder to breathe.

He swallowed it all, determined even with the disgusting taste. 

The aftermath was...interesting. Katagawa coughed and panted, abandoning any hope for collecting himself up to be his usually cool and collected self. His dick was impossibly hard and the only noise he could make was a rasp. Still, he used his metal hand to palm himself through his wrinkled pants. He was exhausted and probably lost his voice for a while from pulling off something like that. 

Still worth it though, to see his 'rival' looking at him like that. Dazed and like he was truly seeing Katagawa for the first time. It was not often you could see someone you had had a war with all fucked out. Hair everywhere and pupils blown wide with an obvious need for release. 

Well, Rhys didn't fare any better either. He was a mess too from disheveled hair to one of the star patterned socks lacking a pair. How that happened Katagawa didn't know. 

"You uh...I could return the favor?"


End file.
